Prezenty Pokemonów (The Pokemons' Presents)
by Midwich Cuckoo
Summary: Przyjaciele przygotowują urodziny Petilil, w międzyczasie przyjmując wizytę potworów poddasza, także przynoszących im prezent, ale prezenty potworów nie są za darmo. The Pokemons prepare birthday presents for Petilil and get the visit of the attic monsters - their old friends who also have presents for them all - but the monsters' presents aren't for free.


**Disclaimer:** Oto trzecia i ostatnia zarazem część mojej trylogii „Pigułki Pikachu." Jeśli Wam się podobało – jeśli czytanie dało Wam tyle przyjemności, ile mnie dało jej pisanie – zostawcie ocenę :)

 **Prezenty Pokemonów.**

Pokemony pracowicie przygotowywały przyjęcie – ponowną pamiątkę (piętnastą) powitania przez Petilil powyższego padołu. Przyjaciele (Pikachu, Pangoro, Pachirisu, Pelipper, Purrloin, Pawniard, Palpitoad) pedantycznie przygotowywali pokój przed późniejszym party. Profesjonalne przedurodzinowe przygotowania. Powyższą pracę – poważne przedsięwzięcie - powierzono Pangoro. Przymusowo po prawdzie – przypominający pandę przysadzisty Pokemon poczerwieniawszy, podjął pięciominutowy protest przeciwko pomysłowi przyjaciół („przygłupiemu pomysłowi" – przeszywająco piszczał Pangoro – „pomysł prawdziwego półgłówka!"). Przedsiębiorcze Pokemony potrafiły przekonać pechowca, przynęciwszy potężnego pobratymca przyobiecaniem powyższemu pysznego posiłku po pracy – pistacji – przysmaku pandopodobnego Pokemona. Ponadto – późniejszego pocałunku pięknolicej Pokemonki Petilil. Partner Petilil, Pikachu, podejrzanie pozieleniawszy począł przejmująco protestować przeciwko powyższemu pomysłowi („pomysł półgłówka, palanta, prawdziwego patafiana" – pokrzykiwał, przypominając Pangoro).

– Prymitywna próba przekupstwa! – psioczył podminowany patriarcha plemienia Pokemonów, pocierając purpurowe plamy przyozdabiające pyszczek. Przedstawione przezeń powyższe przekonanie przepajała pełna politowania protekcjonalna pogarda. – Po prostu prymitywne przekupstwo! – powtarzał poirytowany Pokemon popędliwie. – Powinniście pierwej podpytać Petilil. Pangoro prosto przekupić. Po prostu piękny podręcznikowy przykład prymitywnej psychomanipulacji. Pieprzona perfidna panda! – pokwękiwał poruszony Pikachu.

– Przeciwnie, Pikachu – protestowała „panda" - propozycja po prostu pierwszorzędna! Prawy policzek, pamiętajcie! Powiedzcie Petilil – powiedział przeszczęśliwy Pangoro, pogładziwszy powyższy, podejrzanie prędko przyjąwszy propozycję. Perfidny półuśmieszek Pangoro po przyobiecaniu pocałunku porządnie poirytował Pikachu poruszonego powyższym. Pobladły, popatrywał posępnie po pracującym Pangoro, poklepującym prawy policzek. Podskakując pośrodku pokoju, podśpiewywał: „pocałunek, pocałunek, piękna Petilil pocałuje Pangoro..."

\- Perfidna, podstępna panda – pomyślał pognębiony partner powabnej Pokemonicy, przyobiecując pilnować przyjaciela przy Petilil. Perfidia postępku Pangoro podenerwowała Pikachu. – Podlec! – pomrukiwał.

Pelipper – pierzasty posiadacz ponadprzeciętnego poczucia piękna – pełen poświęcenia przyozdabiał pomieszczenie pękami piwonii podarowanych przez Pokemona Patrata, podfruwając pod pułap, przyklejając powyższe pod powałą pożółkłym plastrem pożyczonym przez Purrloina.

\- Piwonie podwiędły – przygadywał Pelipperowi podstępny Purrloin, pragnąc podrażnić Pokemona.

– Popatrz, Pelipperze; płatki pokrywają podgniłe plamy – pokazał palcem. – Pewnie pasożyty pożerają piwonie Patrata. Podejrzewam… pomyślcie... prawdopodobnie Patrat przemyślnie prezentuje potrzebującym piwonie ponadgryzane przez pasożyty. Pasożyty pożerające piwonie... potem Pokemony. Podlec! – powiedział Purrloin, pozorując prawdziwe poruszenie, podejmując próbę pomącenia pomiędzy przyjaciółmi. Purrloin – ponadprzeciętnie podstępny Pokemon - przedkładał powyższe ponad prawdziwą przyjaźń.

– Plamy, plamy… po prostu piwonie puszczają pączki – powiedział Pachirisu pełen podziwu, pomrugując powiekami. Popatrzył po „plamach".

– Potrzebujesz pingli, Purrloinie. Plamy… plamy... po prostu piwoniowe pączki. Ponadto powtarzasz plotki. Pasożyty, phi… Pelipperze, prezentujesz poziom prawdziwego profesjonalisty; poważnie – pochwalił przyjaciela, poklepując Pokemona po pokrytych piórami plecach. Połaskotał pomarkotniałego Pelippera pod pachami, pragnąc pocieszyć posmutniałego pobratymca.

– Purrloin pitoli, Pelipperze. Przekłamuje prawdę. Pasożyty! Przytulny pokoik – powiedział pochlebnie. - Przepięknie przyozdobiłeś pokój.

– Pestka – powiedział Pelipper, porumieniawszy.

\- Pachnie pochlebstwem – parsknął pokonany Purrloin.

– Przeżyję powyższe, Purrloinie – powiedział poważnie Pachirisu. - Pogratulujmy Pelipperowi poważnego podejścia – Pachirisu powiedział pozostałym podziwiającym poczucie piękna pierzastego Pokemona. Powyżsi przyklasnąwszy pomysłowi Pachirisu, pięknie podziękowali pomocnemu Pelipperowi, poczęstowawszy przepracowanego Pokemona pysznymi pistacjami pozostałymi po posiłku Pangoro pożerającego pistacje pasjami. Pachirisu podjąwszy Pikachu pod pachę, podprowadził Pokemona pod plątaninę piwoniowych pączków.

– Powąchaj – poradził, podsadziwszy przyjaciela pod przyozdobiony pułap, prezentując Pikachu piwonie – pachną przepięknie. Petilil po prostu padnie, przysięgam. Popatrz – powiedział, pokazując pazurkiem przybity pinezkami pod pułapem przez Pelippera pastelowy portret Petilil – powabnego piętnastoletniego podlotka prężącego pełne piersi przypominające piłki podskakujące pod pomarańczowym podkoszulkiem. Podobizna – praca plastyczna Pokemonki Plusle, powiernicy powyższej - pokazywała Petilil popalającą papierosa. Prowokacyjnie pomrugująca pomalowanymi purpurowo powiekami Pokemonica przeczesywała przetykane platynowymi pasemkami puszyste pukle palcami przypominającymi przyozdobione pierścionkami pulchne parówki.

– Podobna, powiedziałbym. Ponadprzeciętne podobieństwo. Przypomina prawdziwą Petilil – przemówił przejęty podziwem Pikachu – przyznaję. Pelipper przymocował pordzewiałymi pinezkami pracę Plusle pokazującą prawdziwy profesjonalizm plastyczny pannicy pomiędzy projektami Pokemona Pignite'a przemyślnie przykrywającymi pokryty plamami, pożółkły pułap pokoju. Płoty, pociągi, poduszkowce… Pachirisu podziwiał pierwsze próby plastyczne poczynione przez prosiakopodobnego Pignite'a.

– Piękne poduszkowce – powiedział pełen podziwu, pokazując pojazd palcem. – Pragnąłbym pojechać podobnym – poinformował Pokemony. – Przewspaniała przejażdżka – powiedział powzdychując. Pomarkotniał.

– Poduszkowce… phi, przejażdżki poduszkowcami pozostają pieśnią przyszłości – prychnął Pangoro.

– Pozostaje przeto poczekać – poważnie powiedział Pachirisu. Pod pułapem przylepiono ponadto plakaty. Pełno plakatów. Przynajmniej pięćdziesiąt. Przeróżnych. Plakat po prawej, podpisany „Przeminęła pora pokuty potępionych" po prawdzie przedstawiał przerażonych płaczących potępieńców pochłanianych przez piekielne płomienie. Pomiędzy powyższymi przyklejono ponadto powiększenie puszystego pyszczka prychającego persa.

– Przypomina Persiana; przyznajcie - powiedział Pawniard przyjaźnie, popatrując po podniszczonym plakacie przedstawiającym płowego persa, pokazując powyższy pozostałym. Pokemony prychnęły.

– Prawda, prawda – pogodnie potwierdził Pangoro potakując, próbując pohamować prześmieszki. Przetarł pyszczek pobrudzony pistacjami. – Przypomina Persiana – powtórzył po Pawniardzie. - Podobnie poirytowane pyszczki. Pokażę Persianowi podczas przyjęcia. Padnie, po prostu padnie. Pokemony prychnęły ponownie, przypominając powyższym plakat persa powieszony przedtem przez Pachirisu pod pożółkłym pułapem, pomiędzy plakatami przedstawiającymi porośnięte pierzastymi palmami piaszczyste plaże.

Potężny Pangoro posapując ponownie podjął pracę, przytaszczywszy pokaźny pakunek – pękatą podniszczoną pakę pełną przygotowanych poprzednio przez Pokemony prezentów pokupowanych Petilil. Przypominający przerośniętą pandę Pokemon przetarł pulchnym przedramieniem pokryty potem pyszczek.

– Paczka popękała – pokrótce poinformował przyjaciół, pokazując plastry pokrywające pakunek. – Podkleiłem przylepcem Purrloina - przemówił, próbując postawić pudło pośrodku posprzątanego pokoju.

– Postąpiłeś przemyślnie – pochwalił pomysł Pangoro Palpitoad, poklepując paczkę przetrzymywaną przez przyjaciela. Pozrywał plastry, przejmując pakunek. Przeklinając, padł, przygnieciony paczką.

– Psiakrew – powiedział poirytowany. – Psiakrew – powtarzał. Pozostałe Pokemony pomocnie pomogły powstać potłuczonemu pobratymcowi. Prędko postawiły pakę, podnosząc pokrywkę pudła. Przyjaciele przesunąwszy pooklejane pożółkłymi plastrami pudło, porozkładali prezenty Petilil pośrodku pocerowanej płóciennej płachty pokrywającej pół powierzchni przyozdobionego przezeń pokoju, przychylnie popatrując po przeglądanych przezeń podarkach.

\- Popatrzmy, popatrzmy… - przemówił powoli Pikachu, przepatrując pokaźną piramidę praktycznych podarków pokupowanych przyjaciółce przez Pokemony. Po prostu potop prezentów. Pudełko plasteliny, puzzle przedstawiające puszystego pudelka, para pantofelków przyozdobionych perełkami…

– Piękne – powiedział przeciągle (ponadto, prawdę powiedziawszy, przesadnie poprawnie politycznie – ponadprzeciętnie przesadnie - po prawdzie Pikachu przesunął powyżej przeciętnej pojęcie poprawności politycznej, popatrując po powyższym prezencie) podnosząc przedmiot po prawej – powyginane, poszczerbione passe-partout pokryte plątaniną płytkich pęknięć pstrzących podarunek. Partner Petilil przekrzywił pyszczek przyozdobiony parą purpurowych plamek pokrywających pyzate policzki, powątpiewająco popatrując po pokrytym pewnie pięcioletnim pokładem pyłu prezencie. Powoli przesunął palcem po pęknięciach pokrywających przybrudzone płótno przedstawiające późnonastoletnią parę – popatrujące ponuro pryszczate pacholę przytulające przyciężkawą pannę pośrodku pastwiska porośniętego pokrzywami. Podrapał passe-partout pazurkiem, potem, podstawiwszy pod pyszczek, powąchał.

– Pachnie pleśnią – poinformował Pokemony. – Po prostu przepiękne – powtórzył pogardliwie, ponownie pełen powątpiewania popatrując po podarunku. Podarunku Pachirisu – przynajmniej pod prezentem pisało „Przyjaciółce – Pokemon Pachirisu. Przyjmij proszę powyższą pamiątkę prawdziwej przyjaźni."

– Pachnie ponadto pochlebstwem – parsknął prostoduszny Palpitoad, poważnie przyjmując powyższe. - Przesadna poprawność polityczna, Pikachu. Piękny prezent? Pachnie przecież pleśnią, powiedziałeś. Podrapany. Podarty. Prawdę powiedziawszy, prezent przypomina…

Pikachu popatrzył ponuro po poczciwym Palpitoadzie. - Prezent Pachirisu, popatrzcie – poinformował partner Petilil pozostałe Pokemony, podnosząc „piękny" podarunek, prezentując powyższy Pokemonom.

– Popatrzcie – pisnął, poirytowany. – Piękny, piękny… Po prostu przecudowny podarunek, pasujący Petilil. Przemyślany. Prawdziwie przemyślałeś prezent, Pachirisu – prychnął pszenicznofutry Pokemon, poprzestając powyżej przytoczonej poprawności politycznej. – Praktyczny, przemyślany podarek; patrzcie – perorował poirytowany Pokemon, pomachawszy portretem. – Powinien pięknie posłużyć Petilil – prychnął. – Przepiękny, pożyteczny prezent. Phi. Pachirisu – pomyśl, proszę – przemówił Pikachu poirytowany, poradziwszy przyjacielowi powyższym podejmowanie przynajmniej pojedynczej próby poważnego pomyślenia przed późniejszym podarowaniem przyjacielowi prezentu. Porywczo postukał palcem płaską powierzchnię pomiędzy patrzałkami Pachirisu (pożółkła - poprzednio perłowobiała – podejrzanie przypominała Pokemonowi przybrudzoną powierzchnię portretu).

– Posłyszałem pusty pogłos – poinformował przyjaciół perfidnie, ponownie popukawszy. Poniżany Pachirisu prawie płakał. – Pustogłowy Pokemon podarował Petilil paskudny prezent – partner Pokemonicy prowokował Pachirisu. – Pamiątka prawdziwej przyjaźni? – powtórzył powątpiewająco. – Prawdziwa przyjaźń... prędzej prawdziwa próba poniżenia Petilil. Poniżająca pamiątka, powiedziałbym. Po prostu poniżająca, przyznasz. Pokemony przyznają. Ponadprzeciętnie poniżająca. Pewnie prezent przechodni. Przyznaj, Pachirisu – powiedz prawdę - pragnąłeś po prostu poniżyć Petilil, prawda? – podpytywał perfidnie. Pachirisu poczerwieniał.

– Podlec – pisnął, próbując powstrzymać płacz, pomrugując powiekami.

– Pięknie – powiedział poirytowany Palpitoad. – Pikachu, przesadziłeś. Poważnie. Prezent Pachirisu… powiedzmy… promocyjny. Pięć pensów po przecenie. Po prostu... Pachirisu pobiedniał. Poniżony Pachirisu poczerwieniał posłyszawszy powyższe.

– Pobiedniałem, prawda – pomrukiwał. – Po prostu pięć pensów – powtórzył przepraszająco, pocierając powieki.

– Pachirisu pobiedniał… Pięć pensów… Pachirisu po prostu przepłacił – powiedział Pikachu porywczo, poprawiając Palpitoada. – Powiedzieć prawdę? Po prostu poczwarny prezent! Podarować Petilil podobne paskudztwo? P-a-s-k-u-d-z-t-w-o, Palpitoadzie – powoli przesylabizował partner Petilil pełen pasji. Poczerwieniał, przypominając ponadprzeciętnie poirytowanego pomidora. - Powyginane, podniszczone paskudztwo, Pachirisu. Pomyślunek Pachirisu po prostu poraża.

Pokemon Pachirisu pobladł. Począł płakać.

– Pikachu, przeproś Pachirisu – powiedział Palpitoad, próbując przerwać płynący potok pogardliwych przytyków Pikachu. – Przeproś Pachirisu. Prezentujesz poziom psychoemocjonalny pięciolatka – poinformował poważnie płowożółtego Pokemona.

– Proszę, Pachirisu, przyjacielu, przestań płakać – poradził Palpitoad, przytulając pochlipującego Pokemona. Poklepał przyjaciela po plecach, próbując pocieszyć płaczącego. – Pikachu, powiedz: „przepraszam. Przepraszam, Pachirisu". Powtarzaj po mnie: „Pachirisu, przepraszam. Przesadziłem." Pachirisu, przebacz Pikachu – poprosił Palpitoad popłakującego Pokemona, przecierającego policzki. - Pozałatwiajcie powyższe polubownie – przekonywał.

– Proszę, przestań płakać – powtórzył Palpitoad poirytowany płaczem Pachirisu, próbując przetrzeć pyszczek przyjaciela. – Płaksa! Pikachu, Pachirisu, poszaleliście.

– Patrzcie, plakietka – przemówił Pawniard, przerywając Palpitoadowi, próbując powstrzymać potok pogardliwych połajanek Pikachu. – Podpisano: „Prezent Palpitoada" - powiedział, prezentując Pokemonom powyższy przedmiot. Polakierowana plakietka – prezent Pokemona Palpitoada pragnącego pozyskać przychylność Petilil powyższym podarkiem - przedstawiała pokaźny pęk petunii.

– Przepiękna – prędko powiedział Pachirisu przypochlebnie, podejmując próbę podziękowania powyższym Palpitoadowi. Przestał płakać. Przetarł pyszczek. – Po prostu przesłodka – powiedział, pogładziwszy powierzchnię plakietki. Płatki przedstawionych petunii połyskiwały.

– Piękne pasteloworóżowe petunie, Palpitoadzie. Prawdziwe piękno. Przesłodkie, po prostu przesłodkie – paplał. – Piękny prezent. Petilil po prostu pokocha prezent Palpitoada - przekonywał. Podniósł plakietkę pod pyszczek, przypominając powyższym Pikachu popatrującego poprzednio po przecenionym portrecie. Powąchał. Podrapał. Popukał. Polizał.

– Przypominają prawdziwe – przyznał pochlebca, pragnac podziękowac Palpitoadowi. – Przepiękne pasteloworóżowe petunie. Prześliczne.

\- Przesadnie pasteloworóżowe – przerwał Purrloin, przytrzymując podejrzanie pozieleniały pyszczek. – Przesadnie przesłodkie – powiedział, przedrzeźniając potok pełnych przesady pochlebstw Pachirisu. – Przesadnie przypochlebne. Przesadzasz, Pachirisu. Pieprzony przydupas Palpitoada – prychnął pogardliwie. - Puszczę pawia. Po prostu puszczę pawia, przysięgam.

\- Puść poza pokojem – pragmatycznie przestrzegł Purrloina Pangoro. – Poza prezentami przynajmniej, proszę – poradził poważnie. - Petilil pogardzi porzyganym prezentem.

Pikachu popychany przez pragnienie przerwania powyższej polemiki, prędko podniósł pierwszy przedmiot po prawej – połyskliwy półokrągły przedmiot przypominający płytką porcelanową paterę przesłany przedwczoraj pocztą przez Pokemona Phione (przerażonego perspektywą pobicia przez Pikachu – przeto pośrednictwo poczty pomogło) - poprzedniego partnera Petilil; pięknie przezeń pomalowany. Połyskliwą powierzchnię przyozdabiała podobizna pomarszczonego pyszczka podstarzałej Pokemonki. Przejęty Pikachu powoli przesunął palcem po powyższej. Postukał przedmiot.

\- Portret prababci Phione'a? – podpytywał podejrzliwie, pokazując przyjaciołom pomarszczony pyszczek pani Pokemonowej przyozdabiający „paterę". – Phione powinien przeto podarować portret prababci. Przekazał przedmiot Pelipperowi. Pierzasty Pokemon prychnął.

\- Prababcia – powtórzył, próbując pohamować prześmieszki. – Phi, prababcia… Po prostu podobizna Petilil, półgłówku – poinformował Pokemona przytomnie. – Prababcia… Przeuroczy personalny prezent – porcelanowy portret. Po prostu przepiękny – Pelipper pochwalił pomysł Phione'a, przelotnie pogładziwszy pomalowaną przez poprzedniego partnera Petilil powierzchnię porcelanowego portreciku - prawdziwego przedmiotu podziwu Pokemonów.

\- Portret Petilil… pajacujesz – powiedział Pikachu potępiająco. – Prędzej przedstawia potwora, powiedziałbym – porywczo przedstawił przekonanie Pokemon, podnosząc podarek Phione'a, próbując potłuc powyższy prezent. Przestał, pohamowawszy pragnienie potłuczenia przypominającego porcelanowy półmisek portreciku, ponownie popatrzywszy po powyższym pełen pogardy. Podobizna Petilil, phi. Podpuchnięte, posiniałe powieki, pomarszczony pyszczek pokryty plamami – paskuda; po prostu poczwara – pomyślał Pikachu.

– Praca Plusle po prawdzie przypominała Petilil – przyznał Pokemon przychylnie – powyższy (postukał palcem powierzchnię „półmiska") przypomina po prostu potwora.

\- Przesadzasz – powiedział pogodnie Pelipper, próbując przejąć „paterę" przerażony podjętą przez Pikachu, poprzestaną potem próbą potłuczenia podmiotu powyższej polemiki. Portret potwora? Przepiękna, pomysłowa praca plastyczna! Pikachu przytrzymywał „półmisek".

– Piękny prezent – przekonywał Pelipper, próbując przejąć prezent. - Pomysłowy, przyznasz. Personalne podejście. Prędko pokazał palcem prostokątny przedmiot przekazany przedtem Palpitoadowi przez przetrzymującego powyższy Pikachu przed podjęciem przezeń próby potłuczenia podobizny Petilil, próbując przerwać porywczemu przyjacielowi.

– Pokaż prezent, Palpitoadzie. Pokaż, pokaż – prosił przymilnie. - Powieść? Pamiętnik Paperblanks? – podpytywał.

\- Pamiętnik? Prędzej, popatrzmy… p-o-r-a-d-n-i-k – przesylabizował powoli Palpitoad, próbując przeczytać.

– Przewodnik – poprawił Palpitoada Pikachu, przejmując prezent. Przed poczynieniem powyższego, położył podarek Phione'a pośrodku posrebrzanej patelni – prezentu Primeape'a (Pelipper prędko podniósł porcelanowy portrecik Petilil, przekładając powyższy poza piramidę prezentów, próbując przechować portret przed Pikachu pragnącym potłuc podarunek Phione'a).

– Przewodnik po Portugalii – przeczytał płowożółty Pokemon. - Plus poezje popularnego portugalskiego poety. Pewnie prezent Pangoro – prawda, Pangoro? Pangoro pasjonuje przecież Portugalia. Pandopodobny Pokemon przytaknął.

– Podpisz – poradził Pikachu, popatrując ponuro po Pelipperze przetrzymującym porcelanowy portret. Podał Pangoro pióro Parkera (prezent Pokemona Pichu, położony pod plastikowym pociągiem – podarunkiem Poliwratha) – Pangoro pochwyciwszy pióro, prędko podpisał podarunek: "Petilil – przyjaciel Pangoro".

Pokemony poprzestały pyskówek. Pikachu ponownie począł przeglądać pagórek prezentów, przetrząsając przedmioty. Parę płyt (- piosenki pop – powiedział, przerzuciwszy płyty). Popiersie Pablo Picasso. Plakietka przedstawiająca pokemonią pannę pospolitej powierzchowności.

\- Plakietka! Ponowna plakietka! Pieprzona powtórka! – parsknął pobladły Palpitoad. Pozaciskał pięści, poirytowany.

Porcelanowy posążek – prezent Persiana - przedstawiający… „popiersie popularnego piętnastowiecznego poety północnej Portugalii" poinformował przyjaciół podekscytowany Pangoro. – Przepiękny!

\- Pedzio! – prychnął Purrloin. – Przepiękny… prędzej powiedziałbym, posiadający ponadprzeciętnie pospolitą powierzchowność.

\- Przygarnąłbym prezent Persiana – powiadomił przyjaciół Pangoro. – Petilil pogardzi prezentem – przygarnę! – powiedział. Pożądliwie pogładził poetę po podwójnym podbródku (Purrloin przewrócił patrzałkami), prawie przewracając popiersie. – Powoli, powoli; potłuczesz – przestrzegł pozornie poważnie Purrloin. - Powinien potłuc - pomyślał po prawdzie. - Popęd płciowy Pangoro... - przemyśliwał pogardliwie.

Powieść „Piotruś Pan."

\- Piotruś Pan…poziom Petilil – prezent pasuje! – pisnął Purrloin. - Powinna potrafić przeczytać "Piotrusia". Pięciolatki potrafią przynajmniej - Petilil prezentuje poziom przedszkolaka.

Perfumy. – Przepaskudne! – powiedział Pikachu, powąchawszy. – Prawie puściłem pawia. Próbujesz podtruć Petilil? – psioczył.

Ponowna plakietka – przedstawiająca ptaszysko polatujące pośród przestworzy.

– Plakietka! – parsknął Palpitoad. – Ponownie plakietka! – pokrzykiwał. -Plagiat! Przecież podarowałem Petilil plakietkę. Posiada potąd plakietek. Poprzedniego piątku pojechałem po plakietkę Petilil ponad pięćset…

\- Poważne przedsięwzięcie – Purrloin przerwał prześmiewczo pokwękiwania Palpitoada. – Powinieneś podarować Petilil po prostu... pulower? Pozytywkę?

\- Pozytywkę przecież podarowała Petilil Plusle - powiedział Palpitoad, pokazując powyższy przedmiot porzucony pośrodku piramidy prezentów.

\- Petilil posiada pozytywkę? Przeto... powieść? Pratchetta, powiedzmy - proponował Purrloin. - Pisze prawdziwie przezabawne, pasjonujące powieści. Pikachu przepatrywał prezenty. Podnosił przedmiot po przedmiocie, prezentując przyjaciołom powyższe, pokrzykując: „patrzcie, piękny, prawda? Pasuje Petilil!"

Pokemon Parasect podarował Petilil plastikowy pociąg, Pichu – pluszową płaszczkę. Przeważały prezenty praktyczne. Pantofle, przykładowo.

\- Pewnie przymałe – Petilil powinna przedtem przymierzyć – powątpiewał Pawniard.

Puderniczka (popękała, przygnieciona prezentem Panpoura – plażowym parawanem). Pęk petunii. Przywołane poprzednio pudełeczko plasteliny – prezent Pidgeota.

– Piotruś Pan, plastelina, przytulanka… - prezenty pasują – pokazują poziom Petilil – powtarzał Purrloin. – Phi… piętnastolatka – powtórzył półgłosem. – Prędzej pięciolatka, powiedziałbym. Przerośnięta, piersiasta pięciolatka. Prezentuje przynajmniej psychoemocjonalny poziom powyższej… Pustogłowa pannica… Pikachu powinien porzucić Petilil – Petilil prędzej pasuje Phione'owi – przemyśliwał Purrloin.

Podarunki. Pełno podarunków. Piękna pseudowiktoriańska porcelanowa pozytywka (prezent Plusle – Pikachu potrafił powiedzieć powyższe ponieważ przyjaciółka Petilil podpisała prezent, podłożywszy podpisany papierek pod pozytywkę). Pierniczki. - Pewnie Piplup piekł; przynajmniej przedwczoraj przyłapałem Piplupa pieczącego pierniki – powiedział Pawniard.

Ponowna plakietka – przedstawiała pustynny pejzaż.

\- Porażka – powtarzał poirytowany Palpitoad – po prostu porażka.

Paplający pajacyk – portugalska pamiątka przywieziona przez Pangoro, pragnącego podarować powyższą Petilil - powtarzający… - Pangoro, przetłumacz – poprosił Pelipper. – Przekleństwa. Po prostu portugalskie przekleństwa – powiedział Pangoro, porumieniawszy.

Piąta plakietka; przedstawiała pawie (Palpitoad prawie padł). Pokaźna piramida praktycznych, przemyślanych prezentów podarowanych przyjaciółce przez Pokemony pragnące podarować Petilil pamiątki powitania przezeń powyższego padołu (- przemyślanych prezentów, phi – powiedziałby Palpitoad ponuro, pstrykając palcem plakietkę przedstawiającą parę pięknopiórych pawi).

Pikachu podniósł popielaty płaszczyk przypominający prochowiec – pod paskiem podłożono papierek podpisany po prostu „Pawniard".

– Przeuroczy – powiedział pyszałkowato Pawniard, pogładziwszy palto. – Pasuje Petilil. Porządny, praktyczny prezent, przyznacie – przemądrzale przedstawił powyższe przekonanie, ponownie pogładziwszy podszewkę prochowca.

\- Ponownie! – parsknął Pikachu. Porządny prezent? – powtórzył po Pawniardzie, prychając. – Powinieneś przedtem przemyśleć prezent. Podniósł płaszcz pod pyszczek Pawniarda. – Popatrz – pokazał przyjacielowi prostokątne przedarcie po przekątnej pod prawą pachą. – Podarty przecież. Ponadto pobrudzony plasteliną; patrz – perorował porywczo, protestując przeciwko pomysłowi podarowania podniszczonego palta Petilil. – Powinieneś przedtem pomyśleć. Phi, przemyślany prezent! Prawdziwa plaga poniżających prezentów!

\- Piętrzysz przeszkody, pesymisto. Podarty, poplamiony… Płaszcz po przecenie. Posezonowa promocja. Pokazałem promocję Pawniardowi – powiedział Pachirisu pośpiesznie.

– Prawda – potwierdził Pawniard. - Przepiorę. Poceruję. Petilil powinna przegapić przedarcia. Potrzebuje przecież pingli. Persian próbował przekonać Petilil. Próżna próba. „Pingle psują przecież piękno pyszczka Pokemonek, Persianie" – powtórzył po Petilil.

– Przesada; pasowałyby Petilil. Para pingli przepięknie przyozdobiłaby patrzałki Petilil – protestował Pikachu. Pstryknął palcami. – Pachirisu, podaj pudełko po prawej; prędko – powiedział przynaglająco, pokazując prezencik. - Po prawej, powiedziałem – poinformował przyjaciela poszukującego przedmiotu pośród potopu przygotowanych podarków, pokazując palcem pomarańczowe pudełeczko.

Pachirisu podał Pikachu pękate puzderko.

– Popatrzmy… - pomrukiwał pszenicznofutry Pokemon. – Ponownie prezent Phione'a – powarkiwał poirytowany, podnosząc pokrywkę przedmiotu powyższej polemiki. – Podpisany, popatrzmy… „Przepięknej Petilil pięciokrotnie (przekreślono) piętnastokrotnie (Phione ponownie przekreślił powyższe) pięćdziesięciokrotnie przewyższającej powabem pozostałe Pokemonki – Phione" – przeczytał Pikachu. Pobladł.

– Pierścionek plus perły – powiedział posępnie, próbując przymierzyć pierścionek. – Przymały – poinformował Pokemony. – Petilil powinien pasować. Przebogaty prezent. Pieprzony pozer! – parsknął pognębiony Pikachu. – Platynowy pierścionek, patrzcie! Podarował Petilil prawdziwy platynowy pierścionek! Perły, patrzcie! Prawdziwe perły! Pewnie pamiątkowe precjoza po prababci.

\- Pewnie po prostu _podkradzione_ prababci – pocieszał przyjaciela Pangoro. – Powiadomi policję - Phione pójdzie posiedzieć.

– Powinien, pewnie. Prawdopodobnie po prostu podkradł prababcine perły, podejrzewam – przytaknął Pikachu. - Pozer – ponownie powtórzył przygnębiony Pokemon ponuro, przecierając pokryty potem pyszczek. - Ponownie próbuje pozyskać przychylność Petilil. Podlec. Podstępny podlec - powtarzał poirytowany Pikachu. Poziom perfidii porzuconego przez Petilil Phione'a ponownie podejmującego próbę pozyskania poprzedniej partnerki powyższym prymitywnym przekupstwem, po prostu przekraczał pojmowanie prostodusznego Pokemona.

\- Prawdziwe perły? Platyna? – powtórzył powoli Pelipper. – Pokaż. Pikachu podał puzderko przyjacielowi. Pelipper popatrzył… - Phi, platynowy pierścionek – parsknął. – Platynowy… po prostu posrebrzany. Pospolita podróbka. Pozłotka przypomina platynę. Prawdziwe perły? Po prostu plastikowe perełki, Pikachu. Phione postanowił przyoszczędzić.

Pikachu poweselał. Ponownie począł przetrząsać prezenty. Prawdziwy potop prezentów. Preparat pielęgnacyjny przeciwdziałający pękaniu pięt (plus pumeks). Poduszka (pluszową powłoczkę przyozdabiały paciorki). Papierosy. Pikachu popatrzył pytająco po powyższych.

– Przecież Petilil pali! – protestował Pangoro (podarował Petilil papierosy). – Palenie! – prychnął Pikachu – przereklamowane!

Pasiasta parasolka. Purrloin podniósł parasol. – Poznaję – powiedział powoli, pomachawszy parasolką. - Prezent przechodni – poinformował przyjaciół – podarowany poprzednio Panopurowi przez Pichu. - Pamiętacie? Poznaję po przedarciu – przesunął palcem po przemyślnie pocerowanym przedarciu po przekątnej. Powyższe przypomniało przyjaciołom przestępstwo Phione'a. Palpitoad przyłożył parasolem Panpoura Phione'owi próbującemu pocałować Pokemona po pijaku. Petilil potem porzuciła Phione'a przez powyższe.

Partner Petilil podniósł purpurowe pudło – prezentu Pelippera – podpisanego przezeń „Prywatne przedmioty Petilil". – Prywatne przedmioty, powiadasz? – podpytywał Pangoro. – Pokaż. Przejąwszy pudełko przytrzymywane przez Pikachu, podniósł pokrywkę. Popatrzył.

– Podpaski? Prezerwatywy? – popatrzył po przyjacielu powątpiewająco. – Pigułki? Podniósł pudełeczko pigułek. – Prozac? – przeczytał. – Proszki przepisane Pelipperowi przez psychiatrę – poinformował przypominającego pandę Pokemona podstępny Purrloin. – Podzielił pastylki po połowie; podarował połowę Petilil. Po prawdzie powinna potem potrzebować psychotropów ponieważ po poodpakowywaniu prezentów po prostu padnie, przyznasz. Podarty, pobrudzony płaszcz? Portret przedstawiający potwora? (Pawniard pobladł, Pachirisu poczerwieniał.) Pokażecie Petilil prezenty – padnie, przysięgam - prorokował Pokemon. Purrloin podskoczył. Poklepał pudło przepełnione „prywatnymi przedmiotami".

– Psychotropy, prezerwatywy, podpaski… powkładaj ponadto parę paczek pieluchomajtek. Pieluchomajtki prezentują przecież piękny przykład prywatnego przedmiotu. Przeto pasuje. Praktyczny prywatny przedmiot – powiedział poważnie Purrloin. – Pieluchomajtki powinny pasować. Przedmiot prywatny - powtórzył. Ponadto praktyczny, przyznasz. Petilil popuści pootwierawszy prezenty. Powinna potrzebować pieluchomajtek – prorokował Purrloin. - Po prostu przewiduję przyszłość. Pikachu prawdopodobnie podzielał przekonanie Purrloina ponieważ począł potakiwać, próbując pohamować przyśmieszki. – Powinna potrzebować – powtórzył pogodnie, przytrzymując pyszczek.

Pokemony posłyszały pukanie. Puk, puk! Podskoczyły, przestraszone.

– Pora podwieczorku! – przypomniał przyjaciołom przerażony Pikachu. – Pewnie pani potworowa przyszła – piątek przecież – przypomniał pozostałym - przyobiecała przybycie po piątej, pamiętacie? – przypomniał.

– Państwo potworowie – poprawił Pawniard, popatrując po przybyłych potworach, potem po przyjaciołach. Po prawdzie potworzyca Pandora przyszła przyprowadzając partnera – przysadzistego potwora pokrytego piórami. Przypominał Pandorę.

– Pan potwór, pozwólcie przedstawić – powiedziała przyjaźnie pani potworowa, przedstawiając partnera przyjaciołom. – Pokemony – powiedziała, przedstawiając powyższe, pomrugując pomarszczonymi powiekami.

– Purrloin – pokazała powyższego połamanym pazurem - Pangoro, Pachirisu, Pandoro ( - Pangoro, pani potworowo – poprawił prędko pomyłkę potworzycy poddasza po prawdzie przypominający pandę Pangoro – Pangoro; proszę pamiętać), ponadto Pikachu…

\- Pikachu, powiadasz? Partner Petilil? – podpytywał partnerkę potwór poddasza.

– Partner Petilil – potwierdził płowożółty Pokemon - Petilil przyjdzie potem, panie potworze – powiedział prędko Pikachu, potrząsając pazurem potwora. Partner Pandory podał pazur Pikachu, potem pozostałym. Pośpiesznie powitał przyjaciół Pandory. – Po prostu przesympatyczne – poinformował partnerkę, przyjaźnie pogładziwszy pyszczek Pachirisu (porażony przerażeniem Pokemon podskoczył, prawie popuściwszy).

– Przystępny potwór – powiedział półszeptem Pawniard. – Prawda; po prostu przemiły – powiedział Palpitoad. – Przypomina partnerkę – przedstawił przekonanie Pachirisu, przecierając pyszczek podrapany pazurem potwora poddasza.

– Przemiły, przemiły – prześmiewczo powtórzył Purrloin półgłosem. – Pozory, półgłówki. Przemiły? Przystępny? Przyjacielski? Po prostu pod publiczkę. Pieprzony pożeracz Pokemonów… - pomrukiwał, pragnąc przerazić pozostałe Pokemony. - Podstęp. Podpucha – powtarzał prowokacyjnie, popatrując po porządnie przerażonych pobratymcach.

\- Przyszliśmy po podwieczorek – powiedziała podsłuchująca Pandora popatrująca po Pokemonach, pragnąc poznać przyczynę poruszenia powyższych. – Przynieśliśmy poczęstunek – powiedziała, pomlaskując. Pokazała Pokemonom przyniesione pudła. Pięć pokaźnych pudeł… piętnaście… prawie pięćdziesiąt pudeł (Pachirisu próbował policzyć pudła przeładowywane przez potwory). Partner Pandory przenosił pudło po pudle, pokazując pożywienie przepełniające powyższe pojemniki.

– Podzielimy ponownie pyszny posiłek – powiedziała Pandora, przeczesując piórka. – Ponownie podzielimy posiłek. Pudełka przepełniało pożywienie. Pieczony pstrąg posypany pikantną przyprawą. Pęczki pietruszki (- przysmak Pandory – powiedział potwór poddasza). Placki (- piekła Pandora – poinformował Pokemony partner powyższej). Placek pasterski, pleśniak – pełno przepysznych placków. Pory (- pyszna przegryzka po posiłku – powiedział podekscytowany Purrloin, pasjonat pożerania porów). Pięciopaki piwa. Parówki (Pikachu prędko pochwycił pierwszą - "pieprzony parówkożerca!" - parsknął Pangoro). Pączki. Paczki paluszków. Pierniki. Przaśne podpłomyki (- przygotowane podług przepisów portugalskich pasterzy – powiedział Pangoro). Pudrowe pastylki (Pelipper próbując podziobać pastylkę, pogniótł powyższe; połknął pięć pastylek, popijając piwem). Przejrzałe, ponadprzeciętnie pikantne pomidory. Pasztet. Papryka. Pieczyste. Pangoro popatrzył pytająco po pieczeni, pokazując powyższą palcem.

– Pieczone pawie – poinformowała Pokemona Pandora.

– Pieczone ptaki! – pisnął przerażony Pelipper – Pokemon przypominający ptaka.

Piramida pierogów. Pudding. Pieczarki – pełno pieczarek. Pomarańcze. Pieczona panga.

– Pieczona panda! – powtórzył po Pandorze przerażony Pangoro.

– Pieczona _panga_ – powtórzyła Pandora, poprawiwszy pandopodobnego Pokemona. – Panga, Pangoro; panga. Panga pływa, panda powiedzmy… pożera pyszną pangę podczas podwieczorku – powiedziała przyjaźnie Pandora, pocieszając przestraszonego Pangoro.

\- Przytyjemy po posiłku – przedstawił przekonanie Purrloin. Podniósł pora. Polizał. – Petilil przytyje – powiedział przymrużywszy powieki, pogryzając pora. – Pikachu pewnie pozostawi Petilil. Phione ponownie pozyska przychylność Petilil. Pomyślcie… Pikachu… pomyśl… - prowokował Purrloin - Phione poślubiający Petilil… piękna para… piękne potomstwo… piękna progenitura Pokemonów… parka Pokemoniąt... potem pewnie pięcioraczki - prowokował Pokemona podstępny Purrloin. – Po prostu przewiduję przyszłość. Pikachu pobladł, pragnąć przyłożyć Purrloinowi.

– Phi, pozostawię Petilil… - prychnął pogardliwie. – Półgłówek! Petilil pozostanie piękna pomimo przytycia… - powiedział porywczo, pozaciskawszy pięści, pragnąc potrząsnąć Purrloinem. Ponuro popatrywał po podstępnym przyjacielu pogryzającym pora. – Pyszny por – pomrukiwał perfidny Purrloin.

\- Pigułki posmakowały? – podpytywał potwory Pawniard.

– Prywatne pytanie, Pawniardzie – powiedział Pelipper.

– Pewnie, pewnie, posmakowały – powiedział potwór poddasza, przygładziwszy piórka porastające powierzchnię poniżej pasa. Pogładził pierś połowicy. Pandora podszczypywana przez partnera prychnęła, porumieniawszy.

\- Przed przyjściem połknąłem pięć pigułek profilaktycznie – poinformował potwór Pokemony. Pomógł porozkładać przyjaciołom pożywienie pośrodku płóciennego prześcieradła przyniesionego przez Pelippera. – Popatrz, Pandoro – piękna piramida prezentów – powiedział potwór poddasza, pokazując partnerce pazurem pagórek podarków przygotowanych przez Pokemony. Pełna podziwu Pandora przytaknęła. – Prawdziwy potop prezentów.

\- Pudła poopróżniane, przeto powkładajcie pigułki - powiedziała poważnie potworzyca poddasza, pokazując przyniesione przezeń pakunki – pięć… piętnaście… pięćdziesiąt pustych pudeł. – Potem pójdziemy. Pragnęlibyśmy pozostać - Pandora posmutniała; pokryty połamanymi piórkami pysk potworzycy powlekło przygnębienie – po prawdzie powinniśmy, przyznaję, przyjaciele… potem pójdziemy. Przymuszeni – podkreśliła, podnosząc pazur. Przymuszeni. Posłyszeliśmy, powiedzmy… przyzywanie pigułek, pojmujecie… – policzki pani potworowej pokryła purpura. Przykryła pysk – pokraśniały; płonął purpurą.

– Pojmujemy, pojmujemy – powiedział Pikachu, próbując powiedzieć powyższe poważnie. - Przecież połykam powyższe pigułki. Posiadam przeto, powiedzmy, pojęcie potwierdzone praktyką – przyznał.

– Ponadto… pan potwór połknął pięć pastylek profilaktycznie przed przyjściem, pamiętacie – paplała plotkarka.

– Pudła? Pigułki? – powtórzył Pachirisu po poprzedniej pensjonariuszce poddasza posesji Pokemonów.

– Pigułki Pikachu; pamiętacie pewnie – przypomniała Pachirisu Pandora, pożądliwie popatrując po partnerze. – Pyszne, pożyteczne pigułki – pożyteczny prezent – powtórzyła, pomrugując pomarszczonymi powiekami. – Przynieśliśmy pudła – powiadomiła Pokemony praktyczna potworzyca. – Poumieszczajcie pigułki pośrodku – powtórzyła. Pokazała pokład poopróżnianych pudeł. – Powymieniamy produkty – przemówiła. – Powypakowywaliśmy pożywienie – poupychajcie pigułki pośrodku pustych pudełek – powiedziała przynaglająco, pokazując puste pakunki. – Podarowaliśmy Pokemonom pożywienie – powiedziała partnerowi przy podsłuchujących Pokemonach – Pokemony powinny pożyczyć pigułki Pikachu. Połowę przynajmniej. Pikachu posiada przecież pudła pełne pigułek – przypomniała Pokemonom Pandora. Pikachu porumieniał, pognębiony.

– Prawda, Pikachu potrzebuje pigułek – prychnął Purrloin. – Petilil potwierdziłaby. Pozostałe Pokemony parsknęły.

– Przynieście pigułki Pikachu, potem poupychajcie po pudełkach – przynaglała Pandora, pokazując pierwszą pustą paczkę – ponadprzeciętnej pojemności pudełko – po prawdzie przeogromne pudło po pikantnych polskich pomidorach, pokryte plamami po powyższych – potrafiłoby pomieścić przynajmniej pięć postawnych Pokemonów.

\- Przynieś pigułki, Pikachu – posłała Pokemona po powyższe. Poklepała paczkę. – Powsadzacie pastylki Pikachu – pójdziemy, pozostawiając przyniesiony posiłek – poinformowała pokryta piórami potworzyca poddasza.

– Prymitywne przekupstwo! – parsknął Pikachu. – Potrzebuję przecież pigułek! Pastylki pożarte przez parę potworów… - prawie płakał.

– Pójdź, pójdź – porywczo przynagliła Pandora, poruszając poślinioną paszczą. Pikachu prędko pobiegł, popatrzywszy po Pandorze, przerażony perspektywą pożarcia przezeń.

\- Ponownie podzielimy pyszny posiłek – poinformowała pozostałe Pokemony Pandora – potem posłusznie poumieszczacie pigułki pośrodku pudeł po posiłku – później pójdziemy. Przyszedł ponury Pikachu, przywlókłszy pięć pudełek, podtrzymywanych pod pachami.

– Pięknie – pochwaliła Pandora. – Posłuszny Pokemon. Przynieś ponowne pięć pudeł (Pikachu począł popłakiwać). Potem ponowne, powiedzmy… pięćdziesiąt – przynaglała. – Pachirisu, Pawniardzie – powrzucajcie pigułki, proszę – poinstruowała. - Powypełniacie pudła – pełne pudła, pamiętajcie – podkreśliła, podnosząc pazur – pójdziemy.

– Pozostańcie – poprosił Pangoro, przypochlebnie, pozorując pragnienie podzielenia posiłku z państwem potworostwem. – Podczas posiłku przynajmniej. Pójdziecie potem. Ponownie podzielimy posiłek... Pyszne pierniki, paprykę, pieczeń – próbował przekonać potworną parę, perswadując pomysł przedwczesnego pójścia przed przyjęciem. - Pójdźcie precz - pomyślał po prawdzie.

– Pragnęlibyśmy, przyjacielu… pigułki przyzywają – przemówił pan potwór przepraszająco. Porumieniał.

– Pan potwór pragnie powiedzieć… przed przyjściem połknął pięć pigułek profilaktycznie – powiedziała Pandora. – Pojmujecie?

– Piętnaście – poprawił pan potwór, podnosząc pazur. Pogładził podbrzusze. – Przeszło piętnaście. Przeto pojmujecie – pigułki przyzywają... – powiedział pomrugując. - Pójdziemy przeto przed posiłkiem. Przepraszam. Podniósł prążkowane pudło przyniesione przez Pikachu, pożądliwie popatrzywszy po Pandorze. Przytulił połowicę.

– Posiłek… phi, prędzej po prostu próba prymitywnego przekupstwa – prychnął Purrloin półgłosem. – Po prostu przekupstwo. Przyszli po prostu po pigułki – parsknął. – Prawdziwa przyczyna przybycia potworów – pigułki. Potwory przeprowadziły przemyślany plan. Pragnienie pozyskania pigułek przeważyło ponad pragnieniem podzielenia posiłku. Prozaiczna przyczyna przyjścia – popęd państwa potworowstwa. Pospolity, prozaiczny popęd płciowy – prychnął. – Pani potworowa przypomina Petilil. Poważnie – przejęła postawę Petilil. Przyjaciółki! – psioczył Pokemon poirytowany podobieństwem powyżej przywołanych pań. Poszeptywał powyższe Pangoro; pandopodobny Pokemon przytaknął.

– Proszę; pigułki – powiedział Purrloin, porwawszy pudło przytrzymywane przez Pikachu. - Pudło pełne pastylek Pikachu. Proszę – powiedział przymilnie, pozorując przyjaźń. Pan potwór przyjął prezent – podniósłszy podniszczoną pokrywkę, powąchał.

– Pięknie pachnie. Poupychajcie pastylki po pojemnikach – poinstruował Pokemony, pokazując pozostałe pudła, pokrywające podłogę pokoju. Pokemony posłuchały, próbując poumieszczać pigułki przynoszone przez Pikachu pośrodku pudełek po pożywieniu przyniesionym przez potwory poddasza.

– Prędzej! – popędzała Pokemony porywcza Pandora.

– Prawdziwa pańszczyzna – prychał Pikachu.

– Ponadprzeciętny popęd – pomyślał pogardliwie Purrloin.

\- Przyjdziemy ponownie – powiadomił przyjaciół pierzasty potwór. Pachirisu pohamował pragnienie powiedzenia pięcioliterowego przekleństwa. Przyjdą ponownie?

– Pyszne, przydatne pigułki – przydatny prezent – powiedział partner Pandory. – Przynieśliśmy Pokemonom poczęstunek – powiedział Pandorze – Pokemony podarowały pigułki. Piękny prezent – powtórzył. - Przyjdziemy ponownie – przyobiecał. Popatrzył po Pokemonach – pozornie przeszczęśliwych, po prawdzie próbujących pohamować pragnienie ponapychania pudełek pigułkami przeczyszczającymi.

– Pozdrówcie piękną Petilil. Przyjdziemy później. Przyszły poniedziałek pasowałby? Pa, pa, przyjaciele – powiedział, podnosząc pełne pudełka. – Przyjdziemy ponownie. Przynajmniej poznam Petilil. Przytulił Pandorę posyłającą pocałunek Pokemonom. – Pigułki - powtórzył potwór przymknąwszy powieki – piękny, pyszny prezent; Pandoro, powiedziałaś prawdę – przyznał. – Pa, pa, przyjaciele. Podzielcie przyniesione produkty – przepyszne; polecam placki pieczone przez Pandorę; po prostu przepyszne – powtórzył pulchny pan potwór, pogładziwszy powierzchnię poniżej pępka. - Podarujcie Petilil prezenty. Pragnąłbym poznać przyjaciółkę Pandory… poznam później piękną Petilil – powiedział. – Pandora powiedziała pełno pozytywnych… - przerwał, próbując przytrzymać pękate pudło. - Poznałem przynajmniej pozostałe Pokemony – początek pięknej przyjaźni. Przyjazny Pokemon – prawdziwa perełka. Przeto pa, pa – pigułki przyzywają – powiedział, porumieniawszy. – Pójdźmy prędko, Pandoro – przynaglał, podszczypując pierś partnerki. Potwory poszły, przytulone. Pandora przyjaźnie pomachała Pokemonom.

\- Pa, pa, Pokemony – pokrzykiwała para potworów poddasza, posyłając przyjaciołom pocałunki.

\- Pa, pa, potwory – powiedział Purrloin. – Psiakrew – powiedział, poirytowany, pogryzając piątego pora. – Ponadprzeciętny popęd! – prychał. – Pory… - pisnął, pomasowawszy powierzchnię poniżej pępka, podejrzanie pozieleniawszy. – Przeklęte pory… pewnie przeterminowane... proste pytanie: posiadacie pigułki przeczyszczające?

\- Posiadałem parę pudełeczek– powiedział Pangoro. Ponapychałem pudełka potworów – potwory przegapiły – przyznał. – Powkładałem pomiędzy pigułkami Pikachu.

\- Piękny podręcznikowy przykład perfidii – półgłosem pochwalił Palpitoada Purrloin pełen podziwu., poklepując przyjaciela po plecach. – Podarowałeś potworom piękny pożegnalny prezent. Pa, pa, potwory! - powiedział, pomachawszy powyższym.

\- Pa, pa, pigułki – płakał Pikachu.

\- Powinieneś ponadto powiedzieć: pa, pa, Petilil, Pikachu – powiadomił przyjaciela podstępny Purrloin, połykając pigułkę przechowaną przez Palpitoada. – Petilil pewnie porzuci Pikachu pozbawionego pigułek, podejrzewam – perfidnie poinformował pozostałe Pokemony.


End file.
